Havoc in the Development Lab
Do Not Intrude Baby , the most rowdy of all of the Rukongai or so it seemed as of right now. Civilians moved themselves through the pathways in a fashionable manner. There was no commotion at the moment, nothing but the sound of wind pushing past the people's ears. A cold day out with winds moving at about 30 mph give or take a few miles. It was obviously cold enough for the people to be wearing scarfs around their necks. Even in the cold people stopped at small shops to gather food and ingredients for the nights dinner. Paying closer attention to the skies, the sun was nearly setting signifying the night was near. So people tried moving quickly for sure. While the outside had been clearly quite occupied, there was working being done inside of a low-key facility within the district. "Hm.. I see it! What a fantastic discovery!" These were the words of a woman sitting in a rolling chair with a pen tapping against a notebook on the table she sat up against. Each word slipped off of her lips which were covered in a clear lip gloss. Her voice very soft, but she meant every word. She spun around in the chair, to face a man standing on the side of her. Reaching her hand out pointing at a blade she spoke out to the man. "Akuyo-san, hand me that blade over there please. I wish to test out my hypothesis." The man did as she said, and passed her the blade. "Here you are Milady, Miss. Kawahiru." Akuyo observed her very close and she then pointed to his hip where his rested. He reached for it and handed it to her quickly. She placed her finger on her lip, and took a deep breath. "Hm.. Akuyo, I think you'll be getting a new modification." ---- “What a malapropos sight… all under the plebeian’s noses,” whispered a voice, smooth yet subtly content, amidst a passing of brisk air. Not too soon after did a gentle blizzard permeate all throughout the outside of the district with no source in immediate sight, accompanied by a surge of a foreign Reiatsu. With a thump sounding from a particular space and a resulting quake, the entity made its presence known, its illuminated blue eyes trained on its audience. With another quick swing of its elongated tail upon the hardened ground, the canine ensued another disrupting noise as if he had not already been noticed. “I do not know you, nor do I care to, as of this moment,” the creature murmured with a deep exhale. “Nevertheless, my intrigue has brought me here of my own accord, and ideally you would not mind my treading upon your space for a duration of my choosing… Shinigami.” While he spoke with sincerity, his hostility had been made all too apparent by his own actions. Whether he had intended this or not, he would leave for them all to determine. The wanderers of the district found themselves in awe as the canine caused such a commotion. They all listened to the being's words some scratching their heads and others fully aware. One of the men among the group, dipped off under the radar and squeezed himself within an alley behind a house. Behind the house was a gray box and has he opened it, he smashed against a button. Back at the lab, the woman continued her experimentation and Akuyo stood at her side providing assistance when she asked for it. Suddenly, out of no where, red lights began to flicker on and off. This wasn't like a normal warning alert, while it had the lights it lacked the sound. "Hm.. Oh my, I guess the chance for "us" to test out these new modifications are now." The woman brushed her hair behind her ears as she stood to her feet. "It's been a while since someone had decided to wreck havoc in my district." The canine let out a disinterested grunt as his onlookers fled his vicinity. “As though I were actually speaking to them,” he sighed as he sat on the dirt with his eyes half-closed. With his message made, all he would need to do is watch events unfold until all fingers were inevitably pointed at him and his target of interest arrived in turn. After receiving a short briefing from the man that had summoned the two, the woman and Akuyo stepped from out the alley. At the sensation of these two the people that had began to panic and flee slowly began to gather back around. The woman surveyed the canine for quite some time. "Hm... How unusual for a canine to come out with such the spiritual energy. This is certainly something I've never seen before." Akuyo stepped to side of his partner, and placed his hand over his eye patch. "Yes milady, this is indeed something extraordinary." "If aught, I can at least laud your expeditious emergence," the creature said as it fully opened its eyes and rose to its feet, its tail swaying to and fro. "It would seem that only two of you have chosen to entertain my arrival. Am I to assume that you are the only Shinigami here? Very well, then." the creature took a few steps closer to the duo before coming to a halt. "My name is Fidus Glacies. My business here is not of your concern; I have simply made myself known for the sake of formality rather than to hold hands and fraternize. My generosity will only go that far; we can all hopefully agree that you both stand aside as I begin my stroll in search of what I have long sought. Any damage wrought upon this fetid den will of course be your own responsibility; I do not pay my debts." The creature, Glacies, let out a quiet cackle following the end of his speech. "Paying debts hm... I think I know what you are now.. You're of that race that is basically that of an Animas. I've never gotten a chance to study your kind before. I'm Kushina Kawahiru, the woman who is in charge of the development lab in this district. This here is my assistant and partner, Akuyo Namikaze." She took a slight pause, she placed her left hand on her hip and the index finger on her right hand on her bottom lip. "How about you come with me, so I can study you a little bit more?" "Did you not hear? I had already made my—" Glacies veered his head and paused for a moment before looking back at Kushina. "Although, I must admit, my vain conquest has grown somewhat trite and disgraceful over the centuries I have spent within Soul Society. Very well, Shinigami, I will follow you for now. Your offering seems to me an opportunity to redeem myself in my own eyes." The woman of the Kawahiru clan lifted her eyebrow ever-so-slightly. "You won't be able to live and see the things that you need now that I've collected your name and just a bit of data about you. I dislike my subjects live, it allows them to skirmish even before I administer the drug. Before I lay them down on my table I like them if not brain dead, then completely dead. Now, Akuyo, capture him dead." With her words Akuyo acted instantly. He dashed from her side then shortly only to reappear in front of Glacies with his Zanpakutō held high. "How riveting," Glacies' sarcastic tone echoed within the whirling blizzard that cloaked his figure as soon as the Shinigami lifted his blade before him. When the blizzard cleared, he no longer stood before the two, having relocated himself upon a nearby rooftop in the same instant. "I had hoped I could learn from you and toss you aside without force, but it seems I have just been denied that privilege... but then, so have you." Glacies lifted his head as he called out the name of a certain technique, "''Bibliothica Caput Unus: Facio: Gladius." In response, an elongated black broadsword with unidentifiable symbols etched upon its blade materialized within his maw. Wasting no movement, he launched it in the direction of his foes with a quick spin. The blade tore through air as it spun wildly, its sheer length being more than adequate to capture both Shinigami in its path at once were it to reach them unhindered. With his blade still high, Akuyo had to act quick. The blade came spinning at both Kushina and Akuyo as if it were mimicking the blades of a helicopter. With little to no effort Kushina had applied her outstanding hohō abilities to her way of movement completely avoiding the blade. With the blade inching closer to Akuyo he had yet to fully reposition himself. The closer the weapon got the more he was able to move and reposition until the blade was within breathing room. Within just that split-second, Akuyo ducked underneath the blade, holding his hand out stabbing his blade into the ground, but more specifically his shadow.. "Pay your respects..." The man stated, falling within his shadow removing himself from the physical plane. Lifting her eyebrow as she leaned up against the building that created the alley she once rested in, Kushina gave a slight smile. ''"Hm.. His reaction and ability to create an action is outstanding. It seems he's growing.." The flying sword came to a stop as the tip of its blade sank into the ground, holding it in place as a black aura emanated from within it. Glacies had promptly lain down on the roof upon letting the blade loose, observing his prey from above with unblinking eyes. As Akuyo seemingly melded into his own shadow, the decadent canine lifted one of his eyelids, but ultimately remained firmly at his spot. "Pay my respects, you say?" Glacies chuckled as he began to sway his tail. "Have you not forgotten that it was you who first turned your blade upon me? You have thus far done little deserving of such an honor; nay, the opposite, very much so." "Hm...? Glacies, with your level of intellect, I would expect you to understand what he meant. It's simply his release command." Just after her words, Aluyo emerged from the ground behind Kushina holding his blade down to his side. "Glacies, tell me a little about your kind. I'm highly interested in just a little bit of knowledge other than what it is you take the form of. The origin, capabilities, those of the such." "Is that so?" Glacies questioned while remaining atop the roof overlooking his own sword. "Indeed, I was unaware that Shinigami could awaken their Zanpakutō without calling out its name as well. As for what I am or what I do... what inclination to I have to say aught if you are not to return the favor?" Leaning on the shoulder of Akuyo, Kushina slightly chuckled. Her glossy lips spread apart preparing to say a few words. "Hm.. Technically I'm not your opponent. So if you want a fair exchange Akuyo would be the one to share his history." Nodding his head the woman's partner agreed with her. "If you are willing to accept this, I have no objection in sharing my origins." Glacies grunted as he rose to his feet. "My understanding is that you are but a sycophant I need not know—I need not understand. And I am a shadow with no master, an entity you know and see only because he allows it—a colorless blemish upon this world of souls. I am Fidus Glacies, more than my own body. A Venator Scientiae—a dean of knowledge." With his speech at an end, a thin blizzard once again periled the entire district, powered by Glacies' mounting Reiatsu. "My patience... is at an end. If you can do naught but skulk and ponder in the wake of my wonders, I'll be on my way to gawk at all you hold dear... and obliterate it if I find it most unappealing." "My my.." Kushina stated, "Those are the words of a former foe of mine. I'll speak, no need to say anything Akuyo. Now hm.. For you to call me a sycophant was stretching my ideals a bit. I'm in an innovator. You cannot leave here with your head up high and tail wagging without my gaining of something. The last person that appeared here and placed fear in the hearts of my people, found herself on the brink of death and passing her very title to me." Taking a firm stand, Kushina cleared her throat. "Now let me say it in a way which you will understand... Thou shan't obliterate anything within thy district. For thou that obliterates shall disintegrate." Glacies closed his eyes as his blizzard grew thicker than ever, obscuring everything from sight. "Kawahiru Kushina, with your level of intellect, I would expect you to understand... I was not even speaking to you." Adding to the end of his words was a massive roar rattling the entire block, audible even amidst the roar of the continuous blizzard; but nay, no source could immediately be made out from the white curtain enveloping the district. From an uncertain distance emerged a paw of frosted ice, its size nearly shadowing the building along which Kushina and her Lieutenant stood. With the body of the beast left concealed in cold air, its paw descended upon the duo intent on demolishing them and reducing the building to rubble with its weight alone, or so it seemed. Acceptance Stance "Ahahaha!" Kushina shouted before the paw of snow smashed down on the surface and building she stood on. The paw covered Akuyo and Kushina in their entirety leaving no physical view of the two. Their spiritual pressure was still sensible, but as far as the eye could see they had disappeared. Was this the end? A red beam of some sort of aura cut along the wrist of the paw causing it to fall over them and flip to its back side. Kushina and Akuyo stood completely unharmed as if nothing had happened. The Kawahiru clan woman continued her demonic laugh up until she realized Glacies was still there. She fixed her attention at Akuyo, sighed and then looked back at Glacies. Her body was covered in a construct made of the same red aura that cut down the paw of snow. The construct appeared as a warrior in armor that had been missing legs holding a blade in its left hand. "Tensensei.. A heavenly warrior made of reiatsu, and I do mean heavenly." An explosion. Nearly before Kushina could finish her own sentence, her own construct flooded with white and masked her visage from view, the frosted energy emerging from a layer of ice residue that had formed underneath Kushina's feet, the one area her construct could not have encompassed. Were Kushina not concealed within her own construct, this energy would have taken the form of a towering pillar; but left without an escape, the eruption of energy remained entirely condensed within the very construct intended to protect Kushina, emitting such effulgence to rival the sun itself as it grew progressively more volatile. But nothing compared to the consequential explosion—with the pillar of energy standing tall over the rubble, having seemingly escaped its bindings, nothing but frozen ground remained in its radius, having reduced everything else to dust flowing along the blizzard. With the resultant smoke, any damage it may have inflicted on Kushina and her associate could not immediately be seen by the naked eye as the pillar dissipated, but Glacies remained ever silently at his post—the roof. Indeed, Kushina had seen him—Glacies yet remained stubbornly atop the roof chewing on something in his mouth, having made no apparent attempt to mask his presence within the dense blizzard. Having known Kushina and her associate would survive such a simplistic attack as flattening them with brute force alone, Glacies rigged his own construct with a special power aligning with his elemental affinity. The paw of the conjured beast had carved through the building and left several craters underneath the rubble, where its claws had burrowed. Several streaks of ice had promptly pooled underneath Kushina and inside her construct of Reiatsu whilst she was addressing the paw itself, having crawled underground from the very craters made by the planted paw of the beast. Upon being severed from the main body, the paw had disintegrated into the ongoing blizzard; nevertheless, the cry of the invisible beast remained stout as before. Before speaking, Glacies slammed his tail against the roof, fraying its material underneath his body; but this had not been done out of frustration. "Very good, Shinigami!" Glacies shouted to make himself heard beyond the incessant noise of his own doing, as though he reasoned Kushina and her associate had survived. "But I was not yet finished with you." A encompossed space Kushina created herself. It appeared as though she created a bakudō that was meant to be a self-destruct system as it seemed to be working in Glacies' favor more than her own. "Shine bright..." Inside of the warrior created by Kushina there was a low shattering sound. Near instantly around the scientist and lab assistant a form isolating them from most of the explosion, due to the bakudō being a bit smaller than usual. Avoiding the damage entirely was something that was not possible, but Kushina had to take her chances in reducing the damage. Releasing her reiatsu in a violent manner the force force of the fiery spirit energy melted that of the frigid energy that was in the immediate proximity of the barrier saving both Akuyo and herself. Releasing herself from the barrier into the aftermath of the explosion Kushina took no time in counter attacking. With her Zanpakutō, Amaterasu in hand, she utilized the little light left to formulate an illusion. However, even though Glacies created the explosion he would still be unable to see through it due to the bright light the explosion was born from. With no where to run Kushina and Akuyo would find themselves engulfed by the great explosion. The ground made of pure ice, Kushina and Akuyo would do nothing but fall to their knees if they attempted escaping. A helpless duo and neither had a pre-battle counter for such predicaments. Or so this was the illusion Glacies would see. "...Nevertheless," Glacies continued, "if you enjoy sliding around in my ice, I will gleefully be on my way now." Despite having seemingly fallen for the illusion, Glacies remained stationary atop the roof, his blizzard persisting over his surroundings and his beast ever clamorous and unseen. Between both the house and Kushina's construct grew a large tree, the skies became filled with various birds that had just flew in. Akuyo edged closer to Kushina, grabbed her wrist and launched her towards the tree with no effort at all. Landing on a trunk of the tree her construct vanished and began to loosely manifest around her body just not as large as before. Glacies rested his head against his front legs as he silently observed the overhead flocks of birds from the corner of his eye, his expression offering no indication of his thoughts, before centering his attention to the seemingly helpless pair below him. As Kushina lifted herself atop a surreal tree spouting from his own bed of ice and conjured another barrier of Reiatsu around her figure not unlike the one he had just used against her. Seemingly at this, Glacies let out a sigh. “Truly, then,” he spoke in a gruff tone, “it is not that you have learned nothing from your own folly, but rather that you have never known anything since the very beginning.” Following his speech, Glacies' blizzard settled considerably, signaling the suppression of his Reiatsu and granting a clearer view of the surrounding area, including the beast that had spawned from within the blizzard. By plummeting down from the skies between Glacies and Kushina, the gigantic, frosted canine provoked a cascade of devastation upon nearby houses and structures, including the roof on which Glacies lay, which he timely leapt away from before it met destruction, his face narrowly grazing the beast's paw as he did so. Lacking the paw that had been severed by Kushina moments prior, the beast could not have possibly righted itself before impacting the ground, landing clumsily with its face buried in the dirt. The sheer scale of destruction wrought by the weight of the fallen beast meant that Kushina likely would have been disturbed from her position as well, but Glacies payed little attention to the spectacle, instead strolling casually along the road behind the beast before coming to a sudden stop upon reaching a distance of a few yards. Category:Roleplay